


Laughter

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [57]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughter seems to float along the corridors of Erebor along with the sound of small feet on rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Dis, early 2990s Third Age  
> Prompt: Children  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

Laughter seems to float along the corridors of Erebor along with the sound of small feet on rock - some bare, some booted. It's both familiar and strange, but it makes Dis smile as she sets down the pair of knives she's working on for her youngest grandchild, listening to the sounds for a moment. The hobbit her brother had introduced her to when she'd first returned to Erebor had drawn only a few others of his kind to the Mountain, but they'd not remained few, and they'd all taken to life in the corridors and on the slopes with a good will and cheerfulness that was invigorating.

They'd also been the first to bring the screams of new life, and though the young hobbits - fauntlings, Bilbo had said they were called - grow up quicker than dwarflings, it had still been good to know that there would always be children in the Mountain after. Young hobbits to run with and chase after Fíli's two boys, though they passed on the sparring that the two youngsters have taken to, and to keep an eye on Kíli's little girl who loves being out under the sky, and running wild through the pines that are recolonizing some of the slopes.

Though Dis thinks at this point it's more often that Ráva is watching the girl, as the hobbits seem to prefer the cultivated meadows and fields that spread out around the feet of the mountain, and Kíli's daughter loves more the wilder slopes of the Mountain.

Shaking her head, she turns back to the work she's doing. No matter where the girl is, she's getting to be old enough for the present Dis is working on, and Dis will make sure little Gisil knows how to use them.

**Author's Note:**

> Dis's three grandchildren are Frodr and Sigurthr, who are Fíli's sons, and Kíli's daughter Gisil. Frothr is about fourty by the time of this story, and Sigurthr and Gisil are both in their early thirties, with Gisil about a year younger than her cousin.


End file.
